(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure, and in particular, to a door structure which is used to block water from entering via exits or openings of a building.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the tall buildings are built with basements and during a thunderstorm or flood, water may enter the basements through the entrance (openings) of the building. Conventional type of doors for the opening is operated by electricity; however, it is not economical and further, the doors are not waterproof to prevent water from entering the basement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door structure which can effectively block water from entering via exits or openings of a building.